The Protector
by TravisBowen
Summary: (Chapter 1 has been rewritten I am currently rewriting the rest of the chapters I will leave the old chapters up for those that are interested the original chapter 1 was removed because of how short it was) In broken timeline a true reset has occurred to try and fix it all,someone wants to make sure it doesn't break again so he brings in someone from another timeline to help out.
1. The Void

Chapter 1: The Darkness

? POV

Darkness, darkness, and more darkness… That's all I see, I don't remember my name…. I remember that I'm a skeleton, I remember being angry, sad, and… and… being DETERMINED.

But all I can do now is be PATIENT and wait for something to happen.

*1 hour

*4 hours

*3 days

*8 days

Over my time in this darkness I've found that the best way to entertain myself so I don't lose my sanity is to train, I don't even know how I remember to do these attacks they just seem like they are second nature to me, but even with using training to kill time I can already feel myself losing hope and I don't feel like I can do this much longer.

*10 days

Third Person POV

"I'M TIRED OF THIS!" ? yells, "IS THERE ANYONE OUT THERE!"

As ? yells this a hole opens in the ground under him and once he makes it through the hole he finds that he is being held by multiple blue tentacles around his arms and legs.

? looks up to see a deformed creature that resembles a skeleton that seems to be melting stares back at him "Let. Me. Go." ? says angrily

The creature just stares at and finally speaks to say "No."

As ? struggles with his restraints he grows more and more panicked until he finally snaps and yells "LET ME GO!" as he yells this he summons bones from the ground break the tentacles restraing him

As he lifts himself off the ground his eyes start glowing green and yellow in his right eye and red and blue in his left, he then summons a yellow pistol to his right hand and aims it at the creature, "I've lost my patience." He says before he fires the pistol at the creature who easily dodges and then returns with more of the blue tentacles from a floating hand near by the creature. ? dodges these ones and cuts them with a red sword with his left hand, ? then appears in front of the creature with the pistol aimed at him and says "You know the way out don't you? E." as he says this his eyes go black. But then the creature speaks and says, "Not yet." It says in a very dark and heavy voice, "Why not?" ? asks. "Because I'm not finished with you yet." The creature says, ? a little bit startled by the creature's response fires the gun which the creature somehow dodges.

The fight continues for hours until ? becomes to tired to continue, collapses to his knees.

"I am amazed that you have been able to keep this up for this long you even managed to lay a hand on me." The creature says as it repairs its arm where ? was able to get a lucky shot in,

"I am truly impressed with your attempts to kill me." The creature says,

"Screw. You." ? says through pants,

"But overall I don't believe you have passed my tests." The creature says as it approaches ? and grabs him by the chin, "I'm sorry but you will have to- AHH!"

The creature stumbles back as he stabbed with a blue bone.

"You shouldn't move too much with that still in you, or else you may start dusting away." ? says smiling as he starts to heal himself with his magic.

The creature smiles and removes the bone and drops it to the ground startling ? interrupting his healing, "Wh-What? you shouldn't have been able to do that!"

"I stand corrected maybe you have passed my tests…" The creature says as he ponders, "I am Gaster," he states. "And you will help me with a project of mine."


	2. The New Guy

*The Story Begins

Chris appears from thin air and drops to a path surrounded by snow, brushing off dirt from his knees and bone hands, he looks around himself all he sees are trees and snow so he follows the path going east.

Looking above confused he asks himself, "How is it snowing if we are underground?"

"I have a better question, why did the skeleton go out in the cold?" asked a mysterious deep voice

Chris froze dead in his tracks, but answers

"Don't know, Why?"

"Because he was a Numb skull!" the voice said laughing to himself, Chris joined him nervously.

"Come on turn around and shake my hand man."

Chris turned around and shook his hand, but as soon as his hand touched the strangers he heard a sound that made him and the stranger die in laughter. Now that Chris could see the stranger he found him to be not as scary as he thought he was, he was a short skeleton that seemed to be big boned wearing a blue jacket with black basketball shorts with what looked like femurs on them and he was wearing pink slippers.

"man that was a good one don't you think?" asked the small skeleton

"Yeah it was hilarious! Whats your name stranger?" Chris asked

"me? i'm sans, whats yours?" Sans asked

"I'm Chris its good to meet you." Chris said

"like wise, its good to see another skeleton around besides my brother Papyrus." Sans stated

"Oh you have a brother?" motioning for Sans to walk with him

"yeah, we live in the town up ahead called Snowdin, we're snowed in a lot." Sans joked while reluctantly following Chris "where are you from?"

"Far away." Chris stated bluntly

"that's not very helpful." Sans said while staring at Chris with a suspicious look

"Truth be told I don't remember, actually I have no where to stay." Chris said realizing that he had no shelter.

"you could stay with me and my bro!" Sans said trying to be helpful.

"Are you sure Sans you barely know me." Chris said "Don't trust this guy." Tal said in Chris's head "Go away.." Chris thought sealing Tal away in his mind.

"Heh, yeah we don't want you to get bonely out here." Sans joked starting to chuckle at his own joke

Chris started chuckling as well while saying "Well you are very humerus." Chris said laughing

"we are going to be great friends!" Sans stated laughing "Oh we've reached Snowdin."

Chris looked around the small town from what he could tell it was a small village with a few log cabins, it looked homely to Chris, there was a shop, an inn (of course), a small cabin next to the inn, a bar and grill called Grillby's, a library and a large cabin with a shack next to it at the end.

"welcome to Snowdin, come on i'll show you to our home." Sans said while Chris just nodded and followed him to the large cabin at the far end, "this is our humble abode, let me let you in and lets pray that my bro isn't there."

As Chris and Sans entered the home Chris heard a loud voice yell "SANS YOUR HOME!" followed by a skeleton to walk in from the kitchen to say "OH YOU HAVE BOUGHT A FELLOW SKELETON! HELLO FRIEND I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! YOU ARE Flattered TO MEET ME I'M SURE!"

Chris froze wide... eye socket an looked at Sans who just shrugged. "Uh... Hello Papyrus I'm Chris, and yes it is good to meet you friend." as Chris shook his hand. Sans just nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

"paps chris is going to stay with us for awhile is that alright with you?" Sans asked

"OF COURSE HE CAN STAY WITH US! A FRIEND OF SANS IS A FRIEND OF MINE!" Paps said

"Thank you, but I don't wish to be a burden on you two." Chris said

"ITS NO TROUBLE AT ALL CHRIS YOU CAN STAY AS LONG AS YOU WANT, I INSIST!" Papyrus said

"yeah it'll be no problem i promise." Sans said

"Alright as long as you insist..." Chris said giving in

"OH! I KNOW I'LL MAKE YOU MY FAMOUS PASTA! I'LL GET TO WORK ON IT RIGHT AWAY!" Paps said running off before you could say anything

"man my bro is so cool don't you think?" Sans asked giving Chris a glare while waiting for his answer

"Yeah he sure is." Chris said nervously

"good answer..." Sans said

"MY PASTS IS READY! COME AND GET IT!" Paps yelled from the kitchen

"bone appetite." Sans said winking

As Chris approached the table he saw that there were three plates full of pasta waiting for them there, as he sat down he smelt a strange smell coming from the pasta but took a fork and twirled some pasta and then took a bite, it... was... bad. But he put on a face of pleasure to try not and upset paps. "It's good.." Chris said after swallowing the pasta, "But I'm full I had something on the way here." Chris said getting a thumbs up from Sans

"OH! WELL MORE FOR ME! SANS! WHY AREN'T YOU EATING YOURS?

"oh, i'm gonna go to grillby's tonight, okay bro?" Sans said

"EWWW WHY DO YOU LIKE THAT PLACE IT'S ALL GREASY!" Paps exclaimed in disgust

"dunno bro, so chris you wanna come with?" Sans asked

"Sure, I'll see you later Paps!" Chris said

"SEE YA!" Papys yelled

"come on lets take a short cut." Sans said walking in the opposite direction

"Okay..." Chris said confused

After turning a corner Sans and Chris end up inside grillby's. "Wait... what. How did we get here!" Chris yelled.

"magic!" Sans said wiggling his fingers in the air

"Okay whatever." Chris said taking a seat at the bar.

"aw man you sat in the wrong seat!" Sans said getting a whoopee cushion off of the stool he was going to sit at, he obviously tried to play a prank on you.

"Ha!" Chris laughed

"s..so anyway, what are you gonna do now that your staying with us? Job wise?" Sans asked

"I dunno what do you and Paps do?" Chris asked

"we're sentry's we keep a look out for humans." Sans said

"Got any openings?" Chris asked

"dunno got to check with undyne" Sans said

"Whose Undyne?" Chris asked

"oh she is the leader of the royal guards." sans said

"We'll where can I find her?" Chris asked

"i'll show you." Sans said confidently

"Don't you have to work, well you probably don't get a ton of work done anyways." Chris said smirking at him

"hey i get a ton of work done! a skele-ton!" Sans said proudly as Chris face palmed

"I walked into that one." Chris said

"yep! but to get to her you have to go through waterfall which is my watch anyways tomorrow." Sans said

"Okay." Chris said

"but for now you should get some rest its been a long day." Sans said yawning

"Yeah lets get back and we walk this time!" Chris said

"okay okay." Sans said

*At night*

Chris is sleeping on the couch having a nightmare

Chris looks around, he is standing in darkness, then he sees a figure it's short and looks like a child, Chris approaches it.

"yOu CAn'T kEeP mE oUt FOreVer, I WilL gEt InTo thE TimE liNe." The figure said

"Who are... oh Your the one, Chara was it?" Chris said causing the child to flinch

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!? WHO ARE YOU! YOU WEREN'T IN THE OTHER TIME LINES!" Chara yelled angry

"I'm Chris and I'm here to make sure what you did never happens again." Chris said proudly

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Chara screamed jumping out at Chris

"I don't think so." Chris said while dodging the attack and counter attacking with a kick but finding Chara had teleported away, Chris turned around to find Chara running at him with a face so horrifying that it would never leave his thoughts again.

The scare woke Chris from his dreams with a scream which woke the skele bros

"chris are you alright?!" Sans yelled

"CHRIS ARE YOU OK?!" Paps also yelled

"Yes I'm fine just a horrifying dream..." Chris said with a cold sweat

"alright, don't scare us like that." Sans said sighing

"HM... IT'S ALMOST MORNING ANYWAYS I'LL GET TO WORK ON SOME BREAKFAST I'M THINKING SPAGHETTI!" Paps said

"you'll be eating a lot of that, don't worry he is improving on his cooking. by the way i forgot to ask if you don't mind what type of powers do you have?" Sans asked

"Powers? I don't know I never learned anything magic wise." Chris said

"really? me and paps learned when we were baby bones, well we better try and find out before you go top undyne or you'll never become a sentry." Sans said

"Okay so why not start now." Chris said confidently

Sans smiled, "Okay lets go, paps we'll be right back okay!"

"OKAY BE CAREFUL OUT THERE!" Paps yelled from the kitchen

Walking out the front door Sans said, "ok lets practice on that tree.", He pointed to the tree nearby the house, "i'll demonstrate first." he said, but then a dragon skull looking thing popped out of nowhere and a laser fired out of its mouth destroying the tree. "whoops guess we'll have to find a new tree." Sans said scratching his head

"How did you do that!?" Chris asked in amazement

"magic duh." Sans said plainly

"Oh yeah." Chris said

"ok now to use your magic you have to be calm and focus on your target, put up your arm and face your palm at the tree, once you pick you target just pull your arm back and push your arm forward as hard as you can." Sans instructed

Chris pulled his arm back and saw magic starting to collect in his palm, he took a deep breath and pushed forward with all of his might, as soon as his arm was fully extended a powerful blast cam from the ball of magic causing the tree to basically disappear. After the attack was done Chris dropped to one knee out of breath.

"wow, dude i've never seen that powerful of a blast come from a beginner and your eye turned green! alright come on get up we aren't done yet, your a skeleton so you have a lot of magic sense it's what keeps us holding together but we do run out eventually, we also have attacks that involve bones so use those as well, see that dummy over there your gonna do a bone attack on it. how you do that is focus on your enemy and start generating magic in your hand but when you want to release the attack you push your hand up instead." Sans instructed

Chris then faces the dummy and pulls his arm back and pushes up causing sharp bones to appear under the dummy stabbing it.

"good job, your a natural! now i'm gonna teach you how to use one of my tricks, telekinesis, now this technique is complicated because it involves movements from the bone attack, now when your in a actual battle with a monster or a human you aren't going to focus on the person you gonna focus on there souls instead, but sense we are practicing you'll focus on the dummy, then clear your mind and stay calm, then once you have done that i want you to try and lift it." Sans instructed

So Chris did as he was instructed but ended up just stabbing the dummy again.

"it's alright like i said its complicated try again." Sans said

Trying again Chris cleared his mind and focused on the dummy he gently pulled up on the dummy causing it to lift off the ground slowly, then Chris slammed it into the ground and with his other hand summoned his bones impaling the dummy.

"whoa dude i never even told you to that looks like your ready to meet undyne." Sans said smiling

Chris is panting and can't ketch his breath "Alright... but... I need a something to eat and drink..."

"heh come on lets go to grillby's." Sans said chuckling to himself

*Later at grillby's*

"How do you guys do that? It's so tiring..." Chris said finishing of his burger

"well you are supposed to eat before you start your day so you have more magic, breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Sans said confidently

"Then why did we start before eating?" Chris said causing Sans's confidence then shattered realizing his mistake

"oh w..well I forgot that part when we started." Sans said awkwardly

"Oh well its in the past now, I'll keep it in mind." Chris said

"so do you want to meet undyne?" Sans asked

"Yeah but i think we should check in with Paps first." Chris said

"good idea." Sans said

Chris and Sans leave grillby's and head home

"hey paps you home?" Sans yelled

They got no reply

"He must be on patrol." Chris said

"what time is it." Sans said looking at the clock and then said "crap i'm undyne's about to check my post! lets go!" Sans yelled

Sans teleports him and Chris to his post at waterfall, just as they get to the post undyne walks up to the post in full armor

"Sans! Your actually awake for once good! Who's your friend?" Undyne asked taking off her helmet

"oh this is chris, chris this is undyne." Sans said introducing Undyne to Chris

"Hello Undyne Sans has told me a lot about you." Chris said

"Really? Like what?" Undyne asked glaring at Sans

"Like how you are devoted to your duty and how good a leader you are." Chris said

"Well all of those things are true! I assure you!" Undyne said proudly

"well we actually wanted to ask you if he could be a sentry." Sans said nervously

"Really? Well I'll have to see how strong you are first!" Undyne said smiling and summoning a spear

"oh yeah i forgot to mention you'll have to fight her." Sans said chuckling

"Really! Out of all things you forget to mention that!" Chris yelled preparing for battle

"No more talking give me your best shot!" Undyne yelled

With that being said the battle started and Undyne launched a spear off at Chris which he dodged and then Chris summoned some bones out of the ground underneath her she took the hit after which she said "Nice, but you wont be able to dodge this I bet!" then she started firing multiple spears at him which he dodged mostly but two hit him "HA! Told you!" Chris then used telekinesis to lift her off the ground threw her to the ceiling which as soon as she made contact with the ceiling he brought down some bones to send her back down, she impacted the ground so hard it cracked the cave's floor, rising from the fall she said, "T...tha..t wa..s, AWESOME!" She yelled in excitement causing Chris to become confused, she then waves her spear and then out of no where he stops moving, he can't move his legs, "HA! Now you can't run you'll have to take the hits now!" Undyne said with bravado, Chris then pulls back his arm and starts charging his strongest attack, Undyne starts launching spears and three hit him before his attack is fully charged and he pushes his arm forward firing his attack destroying the rest of the spears and then hitting undyne knocking her to the wall and causing Chris to collapse when it was over.

"Well that was fun." Chris said getting up and walked over to Undyne and offered her his hand

"YOUR DARN RIGHT IT WAS!" She yelled accepting his hand and he pulled her up, "Your definitely able to join the sentry! I may even bring you into the Royal Guard!"

"you two alright?" Sans asked witha smile on his face

"Yeah were fine, Where the hell did you go by the way?" Chris asked

"grillby's" Sans said with a smile

"Really?!" Chris yelled

"yep." Sans said "so how did everything go?"

"I won!" Chris said with pride

"Don't get cocky." Undyne said

"good job dude!" Sans said giving him a high five

"Wait did you say you were at Grillby's? DURING YOUR SHIFT!?" Undyne said

"oh crap." Sans said

"Have fun Sans I'm heading to Grillby's!" Chris said laughing


	3. The Reset

*1 month later*

Chris never got the job as a Royal guard but he had gotten two post in hot land that he switched with Sans now and then.

Chris is standing at his post in the hot lands getting extremely bored, waiting for something to happen, so he decides to go on patrol instead. he goes past the conveniently placed water dispenser and then two Royal Guards are standing next to the path to the rest of the hot lands and they stop him.

"Hey where do you think your going sentry? Return to your post." Royal guard 01 asks

"Yeah go back to your post, little sentry." Royal guard 02 says

"I'm going to my other post, can i go now?" Chris asks

"No you are not your shift is not done yet, if you want to do something go check up on Dr. Alyphs no ones heard from her in awhile." Royal guard 02 says

"Okay I'll go do that." Chris says

Chris turns around and heads for the lab on his left and knocks on the door.

"Dr. Alyphs, this is Sentry Chris, no one has heard from you in awhile and the guards sent me to check up on you!" Chris yelled but he got no answer he put his head up to the door and listened and he heard what sounded like music and speaking, it must have been loud to get through the walls of the Lab so he yelled again "DOCTOR ALYPHS PLEASE OPEN UP!" the sounds went quiet and the door opened

"H..hello?" Dr. Alyphs asked

"Hello Doctor, I'm Sentry Chris the guards sent me to check up on you sense there has been no word from you in awhile." Chris said respectively

"OH! I...I'm fine thank you... um... I actually have a favor to ask." Alyphs said

"Of course Doctor." Chris said

"C..can you help me bring some things to Undyne's home please?" Alyphs asked

Chris froze for a minute, was he allowed to? He decided to call Sans, "One moment doctor."

"Um... okay." Alyphs said

Chris called Sans he didn't answer, probably sleeping so he called Paps, "HELLO?"

"Hey Paps, Doctor Alyphs asked me to help her bring some things to Undyne's home am I allowed to leave my post then?" Chris asked

"OF COURSE SHE IS THE ROYAL SCIENTIST JUST DON'T EXPECT UNDYNE TO BE PLEASED." Paps said

"Okay thanks, see you at home." Chris said

"SEE YA!" Paps said

"Okay Doctor I'll help." Chris said

"Okay thank you." Alyphs said

Chris went in and Alyphs had him pick up a bunch of DVDs and such, then they started walking to Undyne's

"So Doctor, How come no one has heard from you in awhile." Chris asked

"Because after my robot Mettaton went big anything I do will just go under the carpet so I stopped trying." Alyphs said quietly

"What? Thats not true! Your the Royal Scientist!" Chris said

"And you defeated Undyne in a battle and your a low class Sentry." Alyphs said coldly

Chris stopped walking "How do you know that?"

"Undyne told me that a tall skeleton beat her in a battle to become a sentry." She said "and your the only other skeleton in the area."

Chris looked down and started to walk again "Is that why your being so rude to me? Because I beat Undyne?"

"Yes, Because if that had gotten out she would most likely lose her rank as captain and if she didn't she would be ridiculed the captain of the guard trained by Asgore himself lost to a Sentry." She said

"It was in good fun, we both laughed about it after words." Chris said

"It hurt her pride though why do you think you never got the job as a Royal Guard." She said "Listen I have nothing against you but just don't fight her again for her sake. Please."

"Fine I won't fight her again I promise." Chris said smiling "It's not like I didn't get out unscathed ether."

Alyphs smiled back at him "Now lets get going her house is just up ahead."

As they approach her home there seems to be smoke coming from inside

"I think she is cooking with Papyrus." Alyphs said

Chris laughs, "Whelp I'll get the fire extinguisher."

Alyphs walks up to the door and knocks

"Coming!" Undyne yelled as she came to the door "Hey Alyphs you ready for our anime marathon!"

"Y..yeah, I had to get help from Chris to bring all of the DVDs." Alyphs said

"Okay, thank you Chris just place them over there." Undyne pointed to the table in the kitchen as Chris walks over to the table he waves to Paps, "Now get back to your post!" Undyne yells

Chris rolls his eyes smiling "Alright I'm going." he said as he walked out, he checked his watch which said 8:45 PM which meant his shift was over before he even had to head back to his post "Ha! I'm home free!" Chris said as he started walking back to Snowdin.

As Chris was walking he past by Sans who was still asleep so he decided he would wake him up

"HEY SANS!" Chris yelled right next to where Sans's ear would be

"AH!" Sans screamed falling to the ground "DON'T DO THAT!"

"Heh sorry, just wanted to let you know our shift is over." Chris said chuckling

Sans looks at his watch "oh what do you know."

"Come on lets go to Grillby's, Paps is at Undyne's." Chris said

"alright lets go! i'm famished!" Sans said

They started walking to Grillby's

"So anything interesting happen at you post today?" Chris asked

"nope, just the same old things, people from snowdin going to look at the echo flowers." Sans said, "What about you?"

"The Royal guards stopped me from going to my other post, gave me a lame excuse too." Chris said, "Then they told me to go check on Dr. Alyphs, and she asked me to help her bring some DVDs to Undyne's place which was almost on fire from her and Paps cooking. But on the way she was giving me attitude, I asked why and she wouldn't say but i eventually found out that Undyne did not take me beating her easily and Alyphs was aggravated with me, but we made up. So some strange things happened today."

"ah... i had a feeling undyne wasn't going to live it down, thats why your not a royal guard right now right?" Sans asked Chris nodded in response, "don't worry about it she'll get over it." Sans said as they arrived at Grillby's

* A week later*

Chris was walking from his house to Sans's post, because he forgot to bring his phone

Chris remembers what Paps said, "PLEASE GO GIVE SANS HIS PHONE! I KNOW IT'S YOUR DAY OFF BUT WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS!" Paps said

"Don't worry I'll go."

*Back to the present*

"I can't believe Sans forgot his phone, oh well what's done is done." Chris said

As Chris was approaching Sans's station he saw that Sans was gone so he just placed the phone on the station and walked back to Snowdin

"He wasn't at his post Paps." Chris said

"AHHH! I'LL GO LOOK FOR HIM!" Paps said before storming out the door to look for Sans

"See ya." Chris said laying down on the couch and falling asleep

*30 minutes later*

Chris wakes up to a phone call from Paps

"Hello?" Chris said tiredly

"CHRISTHEREISAHUMANHERECOMETOTHEBRIDGETOTHATYOUTAKETOGETTOSANS'SPOSTHURRY!" Chris was confused but before he could ask, Paps hung up. Thankfully he caught the part about a the bridge so he headed that way

*5 minutes later*

"Yeah Paps what is it? Hey you found Sans!" Chris said waving to Sans

"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT! THERE IS A HUMAN COMING THIS WAY I NEED YOU TO HEAD UP THERE AND HOLD THESE!" Paps said pointing to a platform above the bridge and he held up some metal rods with ropes and stuff attached to them, "WHEN I GIVE THE SIGNAL FIRE THEM! OKAY?"

"Fine." Chris said reluctantly and had Sans teleport him up there

Chris waited 7 minutes for this human to show up but then he remembered this was the last human, the one Gaster sent him to protect, it had been so long that it made Chris forget. Then in the distance he sees the human standing in the middle of the bridge, they were a female teen about the height of Sans.

"HUMAN! THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE! BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!" Paps said, then Chris lowered the ropes, but at the bottom of the bridge somethings came up too somehow, "WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE! CANNONS WILL FIRE! SPIKES WILL SWING! BLADES WILL SLICE! EACH PART WILL SWING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN! ONLY THE TINIEST CHANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN! ARE YOU READY!? BECAUSE! I! AM! ABOUT! TO DO IT!" Paps said tuning around

"well? what's the holdup?" Sans asked

"HOLDUP!? WHAT HOLDUP!? I'M... I'M ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT NOW!" Paps said

"Nope" Chris thought to himself

"that, uh, doesn't look very activated." Sans said

"WELL! THIS CHALLENGE! IT SEEMS... MAYBE... TOO EASY TO DEFEAT THE HUMAN WITH. YEAH! WE CAN'T USE THIS ONE! I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS! MY PUZZLES ARE VERY FAIR! AND MY TRAPS ARE EXPERTLY COOKED! BUT THIS METHOD IS TOO DIRECT! NO CLASS AT ALL! AWAY IT GOES!" Paps said, then Chris pulled the bar back up and the ones at the bottom disappear, "PHEW!" Paps says under his breath, and turns around "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!? THIS WAS ANOTHER DECISIVE VICTORY FOR PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH... HEH?" Paps says but then runs off

"i don't know what my brother's going to do now. if i were you, i would make sure i understand blue attacks." Sans says to the child

"I remember blue stop signs right?" The child said

"that's right, kid." Sans said with a smile "oh i would like you to meet my friend stay here for a sec." Sans teleported up and brought Chris down

"Hi." Chris said putting down the rod with the ropes

"Oh so that how those were up there!" The Child said

"Yeah and trust me it's not light. I'm Chris whats your name?" Chris asked extending his hand for a shake

"Frisk." She said as she cautiously shook his hand

"Whoopee cushion prank?" Chris asked looking at Sans

"yep." He nodded with a smile

"Nice" Chris said chuckling

Frisk rolled her eyes as she starts walking forward "Boys."

Both Sans and Chris shrug following her

"Chris are you Sans and Papyrus's brother?" Frisk asked

"No, I've been living with them for awhile now though." Chris said "I bet Paps has tried to give you pasta and Sans invited you to Grillby's?"

"Paps did try to give me pasta but I've never heard of Grillby's." Frisk said

"hey kid you want to go to grillby's?" Sans asked smiling

Frisk chuckles "Sure!"

As they walk into Snowdin no one turned there attention towards the human which they were thankful for as they reached Grillby's, Chris and Sans sit in there normal spots while Frisk took the seat next to Sans when all of the sudden *BFFFT* another whoopee cushion and everyone in the bar starts laughing, causing Frisk to blush and punch Sans in the shoulder

"ow!" Sans said

Chris starts laughing "I like this human!"

"Thank you!" Frisk says

Chris looks to the table and says," What do you plan to do?"

Frisk looks at him and says, "I'm going to go see the king and try to convince him to let me go!" She said excitedly

Chris gave her a look that said you know thats not how it ends causing her to change the subject, "So Sans do you have any other family besides Paps?" which caused Sans to look to the table and say,"i did, but they are gone now." Chris never did ask Sans about his family, when he asked Paps about it he said that Sans told him that they died when he was extremely young so he didn't remember. But thats when it clicked in Chris's mind, when he looked at Sans and Paps they looked so familiar to him, but now he knows why, they both resembled Gaster! Chris just stared at Sans in disbelief.

"you ok there chris?" Sans asked

"Yeah I'm fine just realized something..." Chris said

"oh okay." Sans said worryingly

"Well I should be going." Frisk said

"So soon?" Chris asked

"Yeah I have a date with a guy bent on capturing me see ya!" Frisk said running off

*4 days later*

Little did frisk know that she was actually right she did have a date with Paps, an accidental date but a date nun the less, the way Paps put it was that he had to break her heart and he just wanted to be friends, the way Frisk put it was that he misunderstood her and took it for love and that messed everything up. However they both we're still friends and she ended up staying with the Skele-trio, and in time they learned a lot about her, like how she was a 16 year old orphan, and how she climbed the mountain on a dare and while climbing tripped on a branch and fell into the hole near the ruins. The orphan part made Paps cry a bit, but now she has been helping around Snowdin, and been happy, until.

"Thats what I think happened to Undyne's eye!" Chris said walking into the house with Sans and Paps from there sentry duty

"maybe, alth..." Sans was saying before he saw their house it had basically been torn apart, the tv was on the ground, dining table had been broken by a magic spear, Paps's bed had been tossed out of his room and there we're noises coming from Sans's room.

"UNDYNE HAS BEEN HERE! AND SHE TORE UP THE HOUSE!" Paps said

"i think she is still here." Sans said "wait where is the kid?"

"Quiet down we don't want her to know we are here." Chris whispered, "I think she may know that we have Frisk here."

"yeah, but where is the kid?" Sans asked again whispering

"MAYBE SHE IS HIDING IN THE SINK?" Paps said

"Maybe, it is big enough to hide her and it looks like Undyne hasn't gone through there." Chris said

"Hey you three!" Undyne yelled from the top of the stairs

"oh crap." Sans said

"Where is the human!" Undyne yelled jumping down from the stairs and made a spear

"WHAT HUMAN?!" Paps said trying to lie

"You know what i am talking about Papyrus now where is it!" Undyne said

"please don't yell at my little brother." Sans said looking down

"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it pip squeak?!" Undyne yelled

"i'll make sure it's the last thing you do." Sans said looking up his eye sockets now empty

Undyne backed up a bit in horror but she regained her confidence, "Heh heh heh, you can't beat me! I know your stats! 1 HP and 1 ATK! You and your brother are just a pair of weaklings!"

Then a red laser hit Undyne in the shoulder and threw her against the wall, Undyne got up and turned around to see who did that and saw Chris, "You are going to pay for that punk!"

Then a larger blue laser hit her in the back. "your going to have a bad time." She heard

"Paps go find the kid, check around the house like behind the house! We'll deal with Undyne." Chris said

"OK!" Paps said running outside

"HUMAN! HUMAN WHERE ARE YOU!" Paps yelled and ran behind the house to see a small entrance. "WHAT'S THIS?" Paps said opening the small door and crouching inside.

"Paps!" Frisk said running up to him and hugging him

"THERE YOU ARE HUMAN! I WAS WORRIED SICK!" Paps said

"What's happing inside the house?" She asked

"UNDYNE HAS COMING LOOKING FOR YOU!" Paps said "WHAT IS THIS PLACE?!"

"I dunno but there we're pictures of Sans with lots of different people in the drawers, one of them said don't forget." She said holding up the picture

Paps grabbed the picture and looked at it he saw a younger Sans with a bunch of people with white coats, one of the people next to Sans looked familiar, He was a tall skeleton with a name tag that said W.D. Gaster, This caused a surge of memories to come to Paps which made a tear come to his eye.

"It's nothing." Paps said in a low voice frowning "LET'S GO" He said in his normal voice stuffing the photo under his armor as they walk to the front door and as they are about to open the door, Chris is thrown through the window to the right of them

"chris!" Sans yells from inside the house

"I'm fine!" He yells back "Oh you found the kid, good."

Undyne is thrown out the window by a gaster blast

"Move!" Chris says pointing to the right of him, he then jumps out of the way of her

Sans walks through the front door, "just stop fighting undyne." he says

"No! I must get the humans's soul so we can escape, don't you realize that!" Undyne yells

"i stopped trying a long time ago." Sans said looking down

Chris stared at him in disbelief

"Traitor!" Undyne yells and charges at Sans with a spear

Sans side stepped her and summoned his bones impaling her

The last thing Chris heard was Frisk screaming, "NO!" and then everything went black

Chris found himself with Sans and Papyrus, in the void

"What happened?" Chris asked

"i killed undyne... but the kid reset." Sans said

"I knew it! You know about the other time lines!" Chris said

"you know!?" Sans said

"Of course I know! Weren't you suspicious when I showed up in this time line but not the others!?" Chris said

"that's not important right now! we need to figure out where we are! in the other resets i never came here it just reset and paps wasn't here before ether." Sans said

"RESETS? TIME LINES WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Paps yelled, " AND I ALSO HAVE QUESTIONS TOO!"

"Fine Paps you start." Chris said

"WHEN I FOUND THE HUMAN SHE WAS IN A BASEMENT BEHIND THE HOUSE THAT I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT! AND SHE FOUND PHOTOS WITH 'DON'T FORGET' WRITTEN ON THE BACK..." Paps said and showed Sans the picture and he lowered his voice "W...when I saw the picture a lot of memories came back to me, like mom and dad. Why couldn't I remember them?"

"it was a different time line." Sans said as he started crying, "dad was the royal scientist and he created the core, but one day while he was fixing something he fell in, i was the only one to see him fall in. when he fell in everyone forgot him even me, mom had died before he fell in so we were alone, i took you and ran away to snowdin. the inn keeper let me stay there with you and while i was about to go to sleep i found a photo in my pack of me and dad, he was almost faded out in the picture. but it made me remember him. so i took a marker and wrote don't forget on the back, and the basement was something i found when we moved in. the machine in there i found at the core, i recognized it, it was dads."

"THATS ENOUGH SANS, I'VE HEARD ENOUGH." Paps said crying and hugging Sans

"I believe you had some questions." Chris said wiping a tear from his eye

"yeah... like where the hell did you come from?!" Sans asked

Chris sighs , "I was afraid you would ask that..." He chuckled, "Well I was pulled from my world by a being that lives here in the void." Chris looks at Paps sadly and then back to Sans, "He wanted to make sure that what happened in the last time line never happened again. He gave me one job watch over Frisk and kill her if she went genocidal again. But to end that time line he had to use all of his magic and all of his determination to create a erase button or a true reset, It was made so Frisk could get her soul back."

Sans was having trouble getting all of this in, "OK BUT WHERE ARE WE!" Paps said trying to get on with it, but as Chris was about to speak someone interrupted him (THIS IS THE VOID, A WORLD WHERE YOU CAN SEE ALL OF THE OTHER TIME LINES AND WHERE I AM STUCK)

"Oh, Hey G! Where are you!" Chris yelled

(NO NEED TO YELL I CAN HEAR YOU JUST FINE) Gaster said

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Paps asked

"n...no." Sans said with a tear in his eye, recognizing the voice

"WHAT IS IT SANS?" Paps asked

"you... your supposed to be dead! how can you be alive!?" Sans yelled

Chris put two and two together , "Gaster just come out, he knows it's you."

As Chris said that Gaster rose from the ground and solidified himself into his skeletal form

"Hello my children." Gaster said

"dad!" Sans yelled almost tackling him

"THIS IS OUR DAD?" Paps said walking up to him

"yes he is!" Sans said

Paps hugged him and started crying

As Chris watched this he smiled and said "You three remember we have till the kid resets, I'll be back." Then he teleported away somewhere.

* * *

 **Hey everyone sorry this one took so long too make I write these at night so sometimes I'm not fully functioning but I hope you enjoy this chapter and stick around for the next see you all next time!**


	4. The Retry

Frisk is sitting on the ground of the void crying, "I need to stop it from happening again" She said to herself getting up and extending her arm out to reset but then it disappeared

"Don't even think about it." Chris said from behind her holding the reset

She slowly turned around to face Chris, "H..how did you get here?" She said backing up a bit

"I have a lot of control in this world." he said snapping his fingers making the reset button disappear

"Why shouldn't I reset?" She asked giving Chris a death stare

"Multiple reasons, one. the more you reset the more Chara gets control of this world, don't ask how I know Her I'll explain later, Two. Sans and Paps just reunited with their father who is stuck in the void, oh and Paps can remember the past time lines now." Chris said unfased by it

"Okay, How can you remember?" She asked

"I'm not from this world, I was brought here by Sans and Paps father to make sure Chara doesn't kill us all." Chris said

"You must have seen what she did, how are you going to stop it? You can't, you aren't powerful enough, no one is, not even Sans." She said looking down and starting to sob

Chris surprised, "It's not your fault, Chara took control of you." he said in her defense

"No." She said, making Chris turn at her with his eye glowing blood red

"What?" He said angrily as he started approaching her

"At first she didn't have me... I.. I killed all of the monsters in the first part of the ruins... then she took me..." She said backing away from him

"You. Killed. Them." Chris said slowly his eye got even redder, "What were you bored or something?! You befriended them a million times before, how could you kill them!" Chris said pointing at her

"I..it's like Flowey said before, 'As time repeated, people proved themselves predictable.', It got too repetitive, I... got curious." She said disappointed in herself

"You. Got. CURIOUS!?" Chris said in a extremely loud voice making her cower back, "Why not, oh I don't know! Let them get past the first couple of years on the surface besides RESETING!" Chris yelled

"I'm sorry!" She yelled backing up more making her trip and hits load

and everything goes black

*At Snowdin*

Chris, Sans, and Paps are back in Snowdin and were walking home but they stop

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Paps asked

"the kid reset..." Sans said

"No... She reloaded." Chris said still angry, "Let's ignore Undyne and just get to the kid." he said as he started walking behind the house

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE IT IS? I THOUGHT I DIDN'T TELL YOU." Paps said

"Lucky guess." Chris said as he made his way down the small stairs

"hey kid it's us!" Sans yells

"SHHH!" Chris and Paps shush Sans

"Undyne will hear us." Chris whispered

"oh crap your right." Sans whispered as they enter the basement

"FRISK, ARE YOU IN HERE." Paps whispered... kinda of

"Hey, Sans." Chris whispered

"yeah?" Sans whispered

"What's under those covers over there anyways?" Chris whispered pointing to the large covered object

"nothing much just something im working on." Sans said

"Is that why your tired all of the time? Your working on that?" Chris asked

"kinda, i have also given up on caring about what i do in the time lines sense i know they will just be reset." Sans said

"I watched the last time line, you haven't given up, you couldn't afford not to care anymore Sans." Chris said bringing back the memories of the last time line

"thats because... i knew there we're more outcomes than i thought." Sans said realizing that he should care, he needed to protect his friends, "your right i need to start caring, you being here is proof that the time lines won't always repeat."

"Exactly." Chris said

"I FOUND HER." Paps said in his quietest voice

"Hi guys." She said not looking at Chris

"lets wait this out she'll leave eventually." Sans said

*3 hours later*

"Where are they!" Undyne yells from upstairs as she walked out the door and back to waterfall

"She is finally gone lets head up." Chris said with the others nodding in agreement

As they are walking back into the house Sans and Paps head upstairs to go to sleep

"night guys." Sans says tiredly

"NIGHT EVERYONE." Paps said as he went into his room

"Night Sans, Night Paps." Chris said waving them good night as he walked to the couch

"Night you two." Frisk said as she went to her inflatable mattress trying not to look or talk to Chris

"I'm not angry anymore." Chris said flat out

"Your not?" Frisk asked a little more happy

"Yes, I'm more disappointed than anything." Chris said grabbing his blanket and pillow, "And they're is something I wanted to say."

"What is it?" She said

"I was brought to this world to protect you, so I'm not going to hurt you, but if Chara takes over I will kill you, understand?" Chris said looking her in the eyes

She gulped, "Yes I understand.", even though she really didn't, how was he not going to hurt her but kill her if Chara takes over?

"Anyways, it's time for bed kid, it's been a long day." Chris said smiling

"G night Chris." Frisk said smiling

"Heh G night, kid" Chris said laying down and going to sleep

*The Next morning*

"HEY YOU TWO WAKE UP!" Paps yelled making Frisk fall out of bed

Chris got up and looked at Frisk and laughed to himself, "Morning Paps, You alright kid?" Chris said

"Yeah I'm fine..." She said from the floor

"well don't just lay around all day." Sans said from the stairs and when everyone looked at him he was wearing shoes that were tied, he had cargo shorts on and had his jacket zipped up, everyone was surprised, he finally woke up in the morning without Paps waking him up

"SANS? IS THAT YOU?" Paps asked skeptical

"yeah... why?" Sans asked

"Your up on time without help." Chris said

"And your dressed correctly..." Frisk said

"heheheh, so?" Sans said as he used his telekinesis to lift Frisk up and put her right side up

"YOU NEVER DO THAT..." Paps said

"gez a guy changes one thing and the whole world changes." Sans says

"We never said they we're bad changes." Chris said

"thank you chris." Sans said

"I just remembered something I wanted to talk about." Chris said looking down

"WHAT DID YOU WANT TO ASK CHRIS?" Paps said

"Well I was thinking... Frisk I think it's time you went forward in your adventure." Chris said

This surprised Sans and Frisk, "why?" Sans asked

"Undyne is going to come back, I know that, but you can't keep delaying the inevitable." Chris said

"But what if I want to stay here?" Frisk asked

"YEAH CHRIS!" Paps said trying to find away for her to stay

"Kid you know how this ends you must face Asgore." Chris said

"he is right kid, if you don't move on they will start hunting you more and more." Sans said in agreement

"Fine, I'll continue." Frisk said

"Okay heres what we are going to do." Chris said before explaining the plan

*1 hour later*

At the beginning of waterfall Frisk finds Sans at his post

"hey kid." He says

"Hey Sans, are Chris and Paps meeting with Undyne?" She asked

"they are heading down there now." He said

"Okay, thanks." She said

"hey, ki... frisk you want to go to grillby's?" He asked

"Next time Sans." She said smiling

"yeah, okay" He said as she was walking away, "that's what you said before."

*Further in waterfall*

"What do you mean you lost the human!" Undyne yelled at Paps

"She, was stronger than he thought, Undyne." Chris said stepping between her and Paps

"Go back to your posts, both of you." She said angrily

As Chris and Paps walked back to their posts, Undyne turned around to walk away but then she heard rustling in the leaves bellow so she summoned her spear

Frisk stood perfectly still like many times before as she waited for Undyne to go away, Then Undyne backed away into the shadows and disappeared

"Whew, No matter how many times that happens it still makes me hold my breath." Frisk says

I thought monster kid would have been here?

"Nope you waited a day to late for that Undyne already saved him and brought him back to his home." Chris said from behind her making her jump back, "Your stuck with me instead."

"Oh it's just you Chris." Frisk says sighing

"Yep it's me now come on we have to get going." Chris said moving forward

"Okay." She says in response

*Later near the end of waterfall*

"Okay you remember this part right?" Chris asked

"Yep." She says

"Well this time we are just going to run." Chris says

"Oh, I don't think so!" Undyne says from behind

"Undyne, What are you doing here?" Chris asked

"You know why! You lied to me Chris!" She yells

"Hey Frisk remember plan A, Well we are sticking to it. RUN!" Chris yells as Frisk and him start running

"Don't you dare." Undyne says as she puts up a spear wall in front of them stopping them

As Chris turns around to face her he gets hit in the chest by a spear making him go to one knee

"Chris!" Frisk yells as she tries to help him up

"I'm fine kid..." He said sweating as he stood up and removed the spear from his chest

"Stand aside Chris! Thats an order!" Undyne said

"No." Chris said

"No? How dare you disobey a direct order!" Undyne yells as she lashes out at him with a spear which he dodges and elbows her in the side knocking her on her the ground

"I quit." Chris said turning around and blasting down the spears

"You... TRAITOR!" Undyne yells as Chris and Frisk start running

Chris looks behind him, "Crap, Frisk don't look behind you!"

"Why?!" Frisk asks

"Undyne is gaining on us!" Chris yells

"We have to get to hot lands! She'll get tired and pass out there!" Frisk yells

"I forgot you have been through this before!" Chris said smiling

As they reach the hot lands they run past Sans ,"Hey bonehead wake up!" Chris yells at him making him stur and look up

"wha?" Sans said tiredly

"Undyne is coming after us stall her!" Chris yells

"ok." Sans said as he went back to sleep making Chris laugh

As Frisk crossed the bridge she stopped Chris and pointed at a spot on the bridge saying, "This is where she'll pass out!"

"Okay." Chris said as he stood next to her

As Undyne runs up she see's Sans sleeping and starts yelling at him, as she makes it on the bridge she starts to slow down, "Armor... so... hot, But... I can't... give up...", As she takes another step she falls down and passes out.

"Well that was easy." Chris said smiling

"We aren't done yet." Frisk says as she walks to the water cooler and takes a cup of water and pours it on Undyne making her stur from her unconsciousness

"Wha..." Undyne says confused before she looks at Frisk and turns around and stomps away

"Why did you do that kid?" Chris asked Frisk

"She is a friend even if she doesn't realize it yet." Frisk said smiling making Chris smile

As they approach the beginning of the path to the city Chris stops and tells Frisk, "Okay this is where my part ends kid, See Sans further up and he'll give you some hot dogs and cats."

Frisk laughed at that, "Where are you going?" Frisk asked

"To see if Grillby's has a opening, don't know if I told you but I'm out of a job." Chris said sarcastically, "See ya kid." He said waving as he walked away

"Bye Chris!" She said waving

* * *

 **I hope you all like this one it actually took me multiple nights to get his done that's why some of it may be bad sorry**


	5. The Beginning of the End

**Hey everyone sorry that I didn't post this at the normal time I had to go out of town. Again I apologize I hope you like this one!**

* * *

At Sans's post in hotlands

"Hey Sans wake up." Chris said as he nudged Sans

"huh? oh hey chris. what do you need?" Sans asked

"The kids with Alyphs now probably fighting Mettaton about now." Chris said

"okay, so she still has to get the main entrance open." Sans said

"Yeah." Chris said, "Can I have a hot dog?"

"sure here." Sans says pulling a hot dog out from underneath the counter

"Thanks." Chris said, "Oh, Gaster says 'he's been bonely with out you and paps.'"

"heh, thats my dad for you." Sans says laughing

There was silence for awhile, "When do you think she'll reset?" Chris asked

"dunno, the longest she went without resetting was three years." Sans said looking annoyed

"What did it feel like?" Chris asked

"everything goes black like when the kid dies but when they reset you get extremely cold and then hot again and your mind is trying to fight the reset so you get very tired." Sans said

"How did you find out about the resets?" Chris asked

"why are you asking all of these questions?" Sans asked

"I'm just curious." Chris said

"well you know what they say curiosity killed the cat." Sans said

"Well they never said anything about a skeleton." Chris said as he started to walk away, "The kids coming, I was wrong." he says as he teleports away

"i got my dogs ready!" Sans says getting his hot dogs ready for stacking.

*A few minutes later.*

"hey kid." Sans says tiredly

"Heya Sans! Got your dogs ready?" Frisk says with a sly smile

Sans sighs, "yeah i got them." he says as he hands one to her and then starts stacking them up and up till he runs out

"Yay! Hot Dogs!" Frisk says happily

"you... are... a... strange... kid..." Sans says panting

"Thank you!" Frisk says smiling

"so how did it go facing megatrash this time?" Sans asks

She laughs a little, "It was pretty much the same as the first time." She says calmly

"are you really going to stand there and balance those on your head through this whole conversation?" Sans asks

"Yep!" She says smiling

"heh, so..." Sans says patently

"...What?" Frisk asks

"don't you have some where to be? like getting to the castle?" Sans asks

"Actually Paps was going to help me become friends with Undyne!" Frisk says

"then you better start heading the other way if i were you." Sans said pointing to the way she came from

"Oh good point!" She said running off, "See ya Sans!"

"yeah i see you too your not that far." Sans said smiling widely

Frisk stops running and looks at Sans with the biggest smile as she tries not to laugh.

*Later in the entry way to where Undyne's house is*

From behind a corner Chris is watching Paps and Frisk knock on Undyne's door.

"Hey Sans." Chris says as Sans teleports in behind him

"how did you know i was here?" Sans asks frowning

"I sensed your magic." Chris says as he continues to watch as Undyne lets Paps and Frisk inside, "Come on I'm moving up." Chris says as he hides behind some bushes near one of Undyne's windows.

"why are you spying on them? it's a little creepy bro." Sans says

"Well I'm a skeleton, I'm already creepy. I'm trying to make sure nothing bad happens." Chris says, "Watch out!" He says as he pushes Sans out of the way as Paps comes cart wheeling out the window and falls on the ground with his skele-face in the dirt

As he lifts his head up he yells, "AND HE STICKS THE LANDING! OH HI SANS! HI CHRIS!"

"gggguhhhhh... hey paps..." Sans says in pain

"Why did you just jump out a window?" Chris asks

Then out of no where they all hear, "SIT DOWN!" Undyne yells, then they hear a sound like wood breaking

As they look through the window, sans barely being able to look in, they see Frisk and Undyne drinking something

Then Undyne says, "Wait a second. Papyrus... His cooking lessons.. HE WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE THAT RIGHT NOW! And if HE's not here to have it... YOU'LL HAVE TO HAVE IT FOR HIM! Thats right!" Undyne yells as she jumps into the air and lands on her counter and kicks everything off, "NOTHING has brought Papyrus and I closer than cooking! Which means that if I give you his lessons... WE'LL BECOME CLOSER THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE!" Undyne yells

"Uh oh..." Chris and Sans say looking at each other

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'UH OH?' THEY WILL BE BEST FRIENDS!" Paps says holding his hands to his face and tearing up

"Fuhuhu! Afraid!? We're gonna be best friends!" Undyne yells as Frisk sits there quietly, Undyne jumps in the air again and lands next to Frisk and grabs her by her head and jumps back to the counter and places her down, "Let's start with the sauce!" She says as she stomps on the ground bringing down tomatoes, a carrot, and a banana, "Envision these vegetables as your greatest enemy!, Now! Pound them to dust with your fists!" Frisk just pets the tomatoes for the lols, "OH MY GOD! STOP PETTING THE ENEMY! I'll show you how it's done! NGAHHH!" Undyne yells as she smashes the tomatoes getting it all over her and Frisks faces, "Uhh, we'll just scrape this into a bowl later. But for NOW!" She stomps again, "... we add the noodles! Homemade noodles are the best! BUT I JUST BUY STORE-BRAND! THEY'RE THE CHEAPEST! NGAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Uhh, just put them in the pot." Frisk throws them into the pot making them clang against the empty bottom, "NICE! Alright! Now it's time to stir the pasta! As a general rule of thumb, the more you stir... THE BETTER IT IS!" Undyne yells

"OKAY I'M HEADING HOME, THIS IS GETTING BORING TO WATCH." Paps says as he started walking away

"Yeah I guess I'll join you I don't really see any danger, besides Undyne's cooking." Chris says as he started to follow Paps

"heheheh, true." Sans said as he followed Chris

"HEY THAT'S NOT TRUE! UNDYNE'S COOKING IS FINE!" Paps yells before they all smelled something like smoke coming from behind them

As they turned they saw Undyne's house on fire and Undyne and Frisk were standing outside

"Welp I'm gonna go hang with Paps! See ya Frisk!" Undyne said as she started walking away

"lets get back to the house." Sans said as he grabbed Chris and Paps and teleported them back to the house but as soon as they got there Undyne was already walking down the path to their house

"How did she get here so fast?" Chris asked Sans

"i have no idea. do you think she is still mad at you?" Sans asked

"Dunno, if she is gonna be staying here she better get used to me being around." Chris said

"you two better get along i don't want the house to be destroyed... again." Sans said

"Heh, no prob Sans." Chris said putting his hand up like he was making a swear

"HEY UNDYNE!" Paps said waving

"Hey Papyrus! You wanna go hang out!" She yelled

"SURE!" Paps said as he walked out the door

"See you nerds!" Undyne said to Sans and Chris

"Well isn't she being delightful." Chris said crossing his arms

"she's annoying, but i think you two are gonna be good friends." Sans said

"I doubt it." Chris said

*Meanwhile*

Dust clears in an area "Ohhh yessss!" Mettaton says as he appears and starts dancing

"Uhhh... Mettaton? Can we just start?" Frisk says hiding her face in her hands

"Huh? Oh of course darling!" Mettaton exclaims

*Back in Snowdin*

"So what do you think the kid is doing?

*Back with Frisk*

"Ahhhh! My eyes!" Frisk screams

"Come on it's not that bad!" Mettaton says

*In Snowdin*

"dunno... getting nicecream maybe?" Sans says shrugging

"... I'm hungry now." Chris says

Sans and Chris look at each other and say, "Grillby's.", They both start walking to Grillby's


End file.
